


Parallels

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Olivia and Caroline, set during <i>Terra Firma</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

Caroline's lips brush the corner of his mouth as she says goodbye, purposely lingering until he's forced to return the gesture. His thank you sounds weak, inadequate, and all he's capable of at the moment.

He supposes he is grateful that she swept him away from his own madness; welcomed him home with her body even as he imposed distance with his.

Caroline ignores the awkwardness and kisses his cheek. "Catch you later, Buck." She's making good on her promise to run this joke into the ground.

Affection for her momentarily loosens the tightness in his chest.

Most of all John is thankful for Livvy's sudden appearance, the overly bright smile she directs at Caroline.

John takes a step back as the women exchange pleasantries, willingly sinking into the background. He wonders how often they've done this in his absence, his sister and his lover. Talking _around_ him as if everything is normal.

Olivia breaks the silence with an amused snort, "I bet your weekend was just exhausting."

"Not now Liv," he protests. They enter the house and he lays his jacket on the couch, content to be home.

"Fine, I'll just tease you later."

John shakes his head and grabs his bag to take to his room. Livvy immediately takes the lead and makes small talk as they head for the stairs.

He clears his throat, decides to switch gears. "So, what've you been up to today?" For once he doesn't care if he's being obvious.

Livvy's smile is genuine this time, and what a relief it is that he can still tell the difference. "Oh, I spent some time with Aeryn, gave her a few books to read."

John nearly trips on the step as he follows her up the stairs. Reading is still fundamental. "Ah, that's... that's good." As always when it comes to Aeryn lately, he doesn't know where to begin.

"Yeah. We've actually spent quite a bit of time together. Sometime Chiana comes with, but mostly it's just the two of us." Olivia reaches the top of the staircase and turns to face him. Crichton smugness teases at her lips, like she knows something he doesn't, and he should not be jealous of the time Livvy's spent with Aeryn.

He wonders again about the relationship between his sister and his lover. Wants to be privy to their conversations, where they probably speak his name, exchange stories. Cobble together their own normalcy out of this chaos.

He wonders about sinking into the foreground this time, but doesn't let himself hope. Instead he hugs Livvy tight and murmurs, "Thank you," in her ear.

**


End file.
